The Fryman Residance
by PenguinPatrolerArmy
Summary: Short stories and mischievous adventures feturing Peedee and Ronaldo.
1. Cash Register pt 1

"Sorry for the wait, here's your Lunch! Oh, Did I mix that up? Sorry sir! Here, this is on the house!"

Peedee frantially ran through the orders of the lunch-hour customers. They were packed today, and he was running the store by himself. Ronaldo walked in through the back door, his brother glared at him.

"You were supposed to be here over 30 minutes ago!" The boy shouted.

"Peedee, bro. Just hear me out, what if I told you that I found traced of Dinosaurs living off the coast."

"What? You were writing you dumb stories again, weren't you!"

"They aren't dumb!" Ronaldo defended, "And they're not stories, I'm talking about facts here!" The teen reached into his pocket, pulling out a small claw, "You see this Claw? It belongs to the _extinct _Dilophosaurus wetherilli! All I need is a speedboat, some bait, and a trap and I could make history."

"Has your brain gone extinct? It's lunch hour and..." Peedee stopped midsentence, "Wait, do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything, dude."

"Exactly!" The two brothers look outside, All the customers had left.

"Ohhh nooo... Dad's gonna kill us! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Okay, I've got a plan!"

"We're not going lizard hunting! You stupid blog is what got us in this mess in the first place!"

"It's not stupid! I have over 300 followers!"

"Hey boys!" a voice entered the scene. The boys looked over to the back door, petrified.

"Umm, h-hi dad." Ronaldo studdered.

"Lunch crowd came and went today, huh?" Fryman asked

"Uhh, Yeah." Peedee replied, "Really Quick day today..."

"Well you two look exhausted, why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Uhh sure, Bye dad!" The boys said in unison before running off. Fryman looked in the cash register.

"I have a feeling the crowd left without lunch..." The man murmered to himself.

* * *

**I HAVE RETURNED! Again, **

**This time for good... hopefully.**

**So this is basically going to be short adventures and family stuff. Just usual writting. And Ronaldo occasionally getting into mischief.**

**Speaking of which, Ronaldo if you know what's good for you, you'll forget about that claw... Just, bury it or something.**

**-8Bitz**


	2. Cash Register pt 2

It was dark by this point, the Fry-Stand had closed a few hours earlier. Fryman was sitting on his couch, at home. He heard the door open, murmurs echoed in the halls.

"Do you think he's home."

"Relax, He's probably asleep. He usually is by this hour."

"But still-"

"Boys," Fryman called out, "Can you come here for a minute. The brothers froze.

"Y-your awake?" Ronaldo stammered.

"I just want to talk with you, sit down for a minute." The boys sat on the couch, Ronaldo left of his dad and Peedee to the right.

"Now, I know your still kids. You like to run around and get into mischief every now and then, but the Fry-Stand is what pays our bills and gives _us _food. Lunch hour on the weekends is a very important time slot, we get more money during this period than any other time of the week. I know it's hard for you two to get along at times, but you should take your jobs a little more seriously. Peedee, this mean not arguing with your brother, and Ronaldo, This means showing up on time for your shift...Got it?"

"Yes dad." the two said in unison.

"Good, now off to bed." The brothers walked to their shared bedroom.

* * *

**(Later that evening)**

"Oh man, Dad's really disappointed, what are going to?" Peedee moaned.

"Not sure bro." Ronaldo yawned, "Maybe we could make up for the profits if we get the money ourselves."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Welll... If we could get a speed boat and some bait-"

"We're not going Lizard Hunting!"

"Fine." Ronaldo sighed in defeat.

"Hey! Maybe we could make flyers for the frystand!" Peedee suggested.

"Flyers...Really?"

"What? Do you have something better?"

"We could bribe Steven."

"No, Ronaldo. Steven only orders the bits."

"Well what if we put a coupon up online?" Ronaldo suggested.

"A coupon?"

"Yeah like '50% off any menu item at Boardwalk Fries', It could work!"

"Fine, we'll do that."

* * *

**I was gonna write more but i ran out of ideas... **

**Take this for now, i'll probs update this chapter later.**

**-8Bitz**


End file.
